Heaven
Heaven is the land past the vast ocean barrier. It has been said there is rich, green grass and vegetation. Kingdoms survive within Heaven that would lead to failure on the other side, but the word has been said that they are quite strict varying from Kingdom to Kingdom. It has been said royal families wed to one another in order to create alliances, while the nature of some families are questionable on state of purity, if incest was the choice made. Classes separate one another leading from low, middle and high. The low classes are poor and most likely to deal with criminal activity, living in the slums within Kingdoms and have a higher chance of being thrown to The Grey Zone. Middle class citizens seem to be business owners, farmers and simple folk, whilst the Higher class citizens own and operate companies and lead a very relaxed lifestyle mostly, although do not be fooled as they tend to deal with arranged marriages and conflict with funds. Jail facilities located throughout Heaven are divided between male and female, yet sometimes there can be an exception for the most corrupted. The beauty within Heaven is immense, yet it ranges to some villages being terribly poor, while some are far more rich. Vineyards, valleys and farm land sprawl throughout, while the homes and lifestyle seem to keep to the old European architecture. The lower class seem to live like medieval times, unable to have proper electricity and hydro, but mainly it is a fueling existence made of technology. Kingdoms TURANIUM **Eastern Portion of Russia Russia had been split around 2115 due to the wild antics that had been going on and occurring throughout the World War from before. Along with the monarchies coming to rise, the eastern portion of Russia came to bestow the placement of Turanium Kingdom. Delving into the more chillier aspects, for it is within the more colder zones of Heaven grounds, Turanium becoming a power house kingdom indeed. Keeping truth to their roots of Russian inhabitants and history, Turanium was known for being a more vicious, and abrupt form of living. They stay strong to their belief system, religions, and way of life. Women have little to no voice, and men hold more of the power. Their known for trading metals and minerals as their form of profitable gain, and they believe all children once reaching the age of ten should be brought to The Institute, which is a wide organisation much similar to an academy except for youthful aspiring soldiers. They learn various teachings, but mainly, it is battle. Taught to defend, and destroy. They believe their future resides in power and strength, so they make sure all are taught young; at least the boys. The women are told to keep stilled at home, and provide for the house. Very old in fashion. Yet, this does not mean a woman cannot join. If she holds promise and determination, along with talent, she can be subjected to the same teachings, it is simply a matter of proving ones self. Turanium is led by the ruling royals, Disbolovik. The king owns little patience and even less amount of compassion. Disbolovik seems to have a harder time connecting with other Kingdoms due to their manner of life and thought, but they still manage to make it worth while. Perhaps it could also be because they are fearful of going head to head to them. Who really knows these days?~ Category:Locations Category:The Mad Compass Category:The Compass Category:Information